Alibi
by Princeps Civitatis
Summary: Kuroba Kaito needs an alibi, Edogawa Conan owes Kuroba Kaito a favour. Who says you can't make a phantom thief out of a detective? Written for Poirot Cafe forum themed writing competition #6: Help


Note: _italic_=thought

* * *

It was a chilly night. On a wooden branch outside a convenience store sat a young adult and a child. The young adult, slim and of average height, was clad in black tracksuit complete with a black baseball cap. The child, wearing a pair of rectangular black-rimmed glasses despite having perfect vision, was clad in a tiny blue suit jacket and matching-coloured pants, he also had an unusual cowlick. The young adult was enjoying a cup of instant noodle while the child was eating a bag of chips, a few police cars sped past them.

"Kid…"

"Tantei-kun…"

"Who the hell were those people trying to kill you?"

"Do you enjoy the chips I bought for you?"

"Answer me, those people nearly killed me if not because you saved my ass."

"I really like this cup noodle…oh limited edition flavour. I should stock up."

"Kid!" the child hissed as he flicked a potato chip right at the young adults' face.

"Shin-chan! Didn't mommy teach you to never play with food?" The young adult replied in a feminine voice, in Kudo Yukiko's voice.

The child raised his left hand and flicked up the cover of his watch, he trained the crosshairs on the cover of the watch at the young adult.

"Convince me not to tranquilise you right here and right now."

"I saved you from a comical revolver-wielding man with a horseshoe moustache."

"I have encountered worse…imagine a Beretta-wielding man with Barbie silver hair. Try harder."

"I risked my life to fake your lady friend's death? Frankly you are indebted to me!"

"You are almost there."

"I know your true identity. If you are not above blackmailing why I should be above blackmailing?"

"I can hand you to the cops before you leak a syllable."

"How about this…I helped you so you help me?"

"Go on…" The child replied in an interested tone.

"We actually have plenty of similarities; both of us are living a secret identity and fighting against a nebulous evil syndicate. And both are us are really screwed if our secret identities are uncovered."

"Kaitou 1412 fights against an evil organisation! Please enlighten me. As you know I already have my one foot in the grave of danger, you tale is not really going to endanger me any more than the danger I am already in."

Kuroba Kaito, known to the child as Kaitou Kid, gazed at the night sky as he considered his response. Meanwhile the child known as Edogawa Conan finished his bag of chips.

Kuroba Kaito used to feel that he was surrounded by a sea of gullible idiots. However, as he took over his father's night job some really smart or unusually talented people started to pop up. Hakuba Saguru was one, making heists moderately more interesting. Koizumi Akako was another, shits got weird when she was involved. Tantei-kun, Edogawa Conan, was a godsend as Conan made heists really challenging and satisfying.

Smarter people made his life more interesting but also more dangerous. His childhood friend Aoko and her incompetent police inspector father Nakamori Ginzo began to suspect Kuroba Kaito was Kaitou Kid again, so was Hakuba. They were becoming smarter and they could really blow Kaitou Kid's identity. While Kuroba Kaito felt wrong to do so, his Kaitou persona's paranoia got the better of him so Kaito bugged both the Nakamori residence and the Hakuba lab.

Kaito learned a lot. Aoko expressed her concern to her father that Kaito was rarely present at Kid heists even though Kaito was a Kid fan. Her father noted that even if Kaito was present at Kid's heists Kaito was never seen when Kid appeared, he could have changed into Kid to steal before changing back to Kaito again. Having learned from her father that Kid frequently used blow-up life-size mannequins, Aoko realised her date with Kaito became an unreliable alibi as Kaito could sneak away while they were watching a movie. Aoko even guessed that Konosuke Jii might be Kaito's accomplice.

Meanwhile Hakuba analysed what might be Kaitou Kid's hair. Saguru's behaviour towards Akako in class showed a thinly-veiled suspicion that Akako knew Kid and helped Kid before. Hakuba even visited the Nakamori residence to discuss their suspicions.

Kuroba Kaito had to establish a solid alibi with help coming from someone other than Jii or Akako.

Kuroba Kaito turned his head and looked at the child sitting next to him, a daring plan hatched in his mind. Kaito told Conan his motivation to lure out the criminal syndicate responsible for killing Kaito's father, and the tale about the Pandora. Tantei-kun's lips curled into a subtle smile as he listened, he was intrigued. After Kaito finished his tale without revealing his true identity (yet), Conan closed his eyes shut, contemplating his response.

"So how do you want me to help you? I don't think you told me your backstory just to convince me to leave you alone." The Chibi detective asked, his voice was surprisingly firm with dedication.

"I have a need which I am confident you can empathise with, I need to prove to the people close to me that I am not Phantom Thief Kid 1412 so I can continue my fight against the organisation."

"Am I seriously the best choice for the job?"

"A bigger lie is needed to cover up a previous lie, I cannot use my current allies."

"You need to establish a convincing alibi…shit, do you want me to dress up as Kaitou Kid?"

"I am aware you have means to temporarily return to your true form. I am also aware that we share an uncanny resemblance. You are also athletic enough."

"I am no magician! How about I pretend to be your civilian identity while you perform a heist?"

"That won't make the cut. I am a skirt-flipping compulsive trickster with an extreme fear of fish; I seriously doubt you can play that role especially when I have another detective hot on my identity's heels."

"So you need to be yourself in your civilian identity to be convincing…how about we go somewhere cosier to discuss our plans…"

"This is gonna be fun." The detective added sarcastically as an afterthought.

"Tantie-kun, don't you have lights-out time?"

"Do you want my help or not? I will just tell Ran I am sleeping at Hakase's place. I cannot pull off your alibi myself, be prepared to reveal your identity to some of my allies."

"Sure" Kuroba Kaito replied, he seriously hoped he made the right choice.

* * *

"Shin- Conan-kun!" When Agasa Hakase saw Conan at his doorsteps, he had to quickly change his greeting because someone else unexpected was standing beside Conan.

"Hakase, he knows. Allow me to introduce…the Magician Under the Moonlight!"

Agasa's jaw dropped. Ai stood further inside the house behind Hakase, looking just as shocked.

"Come in." The shrunken chemist said.

As soon as Kaito entered the building, he kneeled beside Ai and produced a grey rose for her out of thin air.

"Kuroba Kaito, at your service!"

Ai examined the flower as Conan gave the magician a funny stare.

Kaito finally told the three everything, including his background and identity as well as his demand that they help him in creating an alibi. Ai was not very happy to learn that Kaitou Kid knew Edogawa Conan's true identity, but at the same time she felt grateful and even a bit happy to know the person who faked her death and saved her life. They were all amused by the similarity Conan shared with Kuroba Kaito.

"Haibara, I will need the temporary antidote."

The girl gave him a grumpy stare.

"For me, please? Tantei-kun here is pretty much the only person who can dress up as Kid while I interact with the people who are suspecting me."

"I guess I owe you one, Kuroba-kun." The strawberry blonde reluctantly agreed.

"Shinichi-kun…you dressing up as Kid might have some technical difficulties. To start with you need a bowtie to change our voice while Kid can do that without any equipment-"

"Hakase, I already have a rough idea how to bypass that but I will need your help."

Agasa nodded.

"Tantei-kun, I can just plan the heist in a way that you don't have to change voices."

"What about the magic tricks? What about the details of the heist? You cannot suddenly make a phantom thief out of a detective!" Ai questioned. Conan turned to look at Kuroba Kaito, expecting a satisfactory response from him.

"Fear not! I will send out a heist note as well as planning everything in advance, I can give you a quick crash course on how to be Kaitou Kid. You just have to execute my plan in my stead."

The three residents of Beika did not look convinced at all.

Conan's eyebrows twitched, he felt overwhelmed by the ridiculous situation he found himself in.

"If you are not convinced, I swear on my father's grave that Tantei-kun can pull off a heist if he put in effort!"

"Hakase, prepare some microphone speakers. Haibara, antidote. Kuroba, I will need to visit your secret lair, but not today so give me a way to contact you." The Chibi detective ordered.

"Do you want some curry? I cooked a bit too much."

Upon hearing the sound, Kaito jumped up and totally lost his poker face while goose bumps appeared on Ai's skin. The four turned to face the owner of the voice, Okiya Subaru. Okiya Subaru was holding a steam cooker, wearing a pink apron on top of his black turtleneck shirt. The scent of delicious curry diffused through the house. Okiya Subaru was a ninja who could sneak inside your house and then alleviate your suspicion by offering delicious curry. Kaito should be wearing his perfect poker face but things were spiralling out of his control, at that moment _"oh crap"_ was written all over his face.

"_Did he hear everything?" _Kaito wondered.

That pink-haired bespectacled man popped in out of nowhere, Kaito knew the man was no ordinary person, _"is he another ally of Tantei-kun's?"_

"Yay! Curry! I like curry! I am hungry!" Conan started jumping up and down, raving like a maniac in the most childish tone humanly possible.

"_You are seriously overdoing this child act."_ The phantom thief thought.

Kaito took note of Ai's apprehensive glance at the person Agasa Hakase called "Subaru-kun". Miraculously "Subaru-kun" did not even question who Kaito was, Subaru simply gave a knowing smile and dropped the curry before leaving.

"Is he another one of your ally?" After Subaru left the place, Kaito whispered in Conan's ear.

"Yeah, and I think I just found another good candidate for you." Conan replied with a smirk.

* * *

A few days passed, Kuroba Kaito attended school as usual.

"Yo Hakuba! Do you want to visit Blue Parrot with me this Friday?"

Hakuba stared at the teen, baffled by Kuroba's invitation.

"Won't there be another Kid heist this Friday?"

"What does a Kid heist have to do with me? I know you have been suspecting and implying that I am Kaitou Kid at school, how about I prove you wrong at once!"

"Sure. I will like to see you try." A smug smirk coated Saguru's face as he replied.

"Just to let you know, this Friday is my birthday. Aoko and Akako will be there too."

Saguru did not reply to that statement, he wasn't expecting to hear that Akako would to be here.

"_If I am visiting Blue Parrot together with Kuroba Kaito, Konosuke Jii and even Koizumi Akako during a Kid heist, then who will be playing Kaitou Kid?"_

Saguru considered maybe he should decline Kaito's invitation and attend the heist instead, but he could not resist the urge to observe first-hand how solid Kaito's alibi would be.

* * *

"Kaito bocchama, I can't believe your plan! Why did you reveal your identity to that four-eyed first-grader!?" Konosuke Jii questioned his young master in an exasperated and bewildered tone.

"Relax Jii-chan, everything will work out just fine!"

…

A red Subaru 360 travelled on a largely empty road, towards the Kuroba residence. Okiya Subaru was driving while Edogawa Conan sat in the co-driver's seat.

"Conan-kun…I did not sign up for this."

"Subaru-san, neither did I. We both owe him a favour though."

"First I joined the FBI, then I joined a criminal syndicate, afterwards I faked my death and became an engineering student, now you are telling me I will have to be a phantom thief?"

"Not you, we." The boy replied, stressing the 'we'.

"What if I decline to be part of your crazy plan?"

"I can always reveal your identity to your sister."

"I can always reveal your identity to your girlfriend, this is mutually assured destruction. Actually, I think your girlfriend will be more pissed than my sister."

"Ran's not my girlfriend!" Conan snapped instinctively.

"Since when did I mention about Ran-san?"

"Please I really need your help; I cannot pull this off alone." Conan pleaded as he blushed slightly.

"_Plus, Hattori is not available with his clingy Kazuha around him_." The boy mentally added.

"You look cute when you blush. I am just kidding, why would I want to give up this awesome once-in-a-lifetime chance to be Kaitou Kid for a single night?"

The doorbell of the Kuroba residence rang, Kaito answered the door. Kaito smirked as he saw the pink haired man and the child with a funny cowlick standing outside.

"Welcome, let's get started."

* * *

"Will Police Inspector Nakamori Ginzo be able to put Kid in handcuffs tonight? We shall find out within fifteen minutes!" The voice of the news reporter blared through the speaker of the HD television at the Blue Parrot.

Four teenagers and one old man stared attentively at the screen as the cameras panned to the sea of cheering Kid fans outside a museum before showing the army of police helicopters hovering above the sky.

"Kuroba-kun, just what the hell are you planning? Don't you have a heist to attend?" The witch whispered into the magician's ear.

"Akako, just how many times do I have to tell you I am not Kaitou Kid?" Kaito whispered back in an irritated tone.

Saguru kept staring at Kaito, before staring at Konosuke Jii, afterwards he exchanged glances with Aoko.

...

"Alpha squad! Bravo squad! Charlie squad! Delta squad! Echo squad! Foxtrot squad! Golf! Hotel! India! Juliet! Kilo! Lima! ARE YOU READY!? Kid is gonna strike within a quarter of an hour!" Nakamori Ginzo bellowed at the top of his lungs into his police speaker, his voice of bountiful energy adulterated by the scrambling footsteps of his underlings.

"Wow. That's some impressive manpower." Shinichi muttered as he observed from the safety of an air vent. Conan took the antidote and then dressed up as Kaitou Kid, he was doing the sort of things that would not happen even in his wildest dreams.

"Subaru-san, do you have visual?" Shinichi spoke to the mini-radio clipped on his collar.

"I do. Twelve squads…who can co-ordinate this amount of manpower? Looks like Nakamori-keibu is going to town with human wave tactic today. Shit, what is she doing there?"

"What?"

"I saw her, Sera Masumi. What is she doing here?" Subaru hissed from another air vent. He is technically Akai Shuichi now as he took off his Subaru mask and donned the Kid regalia, he wondered how pissed Ms Kir from the CIA would be if she ever learned what he would be doing soon.

"Subaru-san…Kid mugged Sera-san's clothing for disguise before without realising Sera-san is a girl, I think Sera-san is here because she is pissed."

"What! You mean I dressed up as the bastard who did that to my own sister, and now I am going to confront her as that bastard? Damn, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Shuichi was not pleased at all.

"Gomen. Anyway later I will distract them while you get the jewel."

"We are becoming criminals, this is going to be the best day ever."

…

"Are you sure such manpower will do you any good?"

Nakamori Ginzo turned to look at the source of the voice, he involuntarily shuddered. The girl who obviously looked like a boy was there, the girl who kneed him in the groin was there.

"None of your business! Just don't get in my way!" Ginzo replied by shouting into his loudspeaker right next to the teenager's ear.

"_Damn…The Superintendent's son, the crazy old man from the Suzuki Corporation, the four-eyed smartass from Beika, and this time round I got another teenage detective. Why is my job always interfered by outsiders?"_

Sera Masumi rubbed her ear as she looked at the massive number of policemen from the task force.

"I doubt the massive manpower can compensate for the lax security protecting the diamond." She pointed out to the incompetent middle-aged police inspector.

"Lax security?" Ginzo snorted before continuing, "the diamond is kept within a **bullet-proof case**! Plus, I have forced all outsiders except you out of the vicinity."

"With so many cops inside, Kid could have disguised as any of them."

"I checked all the men here myself, they are clean!" Ginzo insisted.

Sera Masumi looked around, she stared at the giant stage lighting instruments brought there in case black out occurs. She took out her phone and looked at a photo of the heist note. The note was relatively straightforward, it claimed Kid would come and steal the diamond named 'nightingale' at 8 pm sharp.

"Are you sure the lamps are enough when Kid cut off the lights?"

"I have three of my squads guarding the control room. The lights should not even go out in the first place."

It was finally eight at night and a puff of smoke appeared in mid-air. Clear as day under the lights of the room, a black cloth dropped onto the case, mantling it completely. Simultaneously an extremely loud Opera song started to play.

"Secure the case!" Nakamori's loud voice sliced through the Opera song.

Before they could react, the sound of glass shattering was heard and the black cloth crumpled as if the bulletproof case beneath shattered.

"_Impossible! How did Kid shatter the bulletproof glass just by covering it with a black cloth? Or is it the Opera song's doing?"_ Masumi's mind ran wild wild as she tried to come up with an explanation.

They heard a 'puff' sound, so they spun around and saw Kid standing amongst them. Kid was grasping the red diamond nightingale and he literally appeared out of nowhere.

"Nakamori-keibu. Nightingale is now in my hand! Catch me if you can!" Kaitou Kid's cocky voice projected across the hall, he then bowed before sprinting out of the room

"_How did he take the diamond? He didn't even approach the case…"_ Masumi wondered.

"Chase Kid! All squads abandon your posts and chase after Kaitou Kid! We can box him in from two sides!" Nakamori growled as he and his men were in hot pursuit after the thief, away from the scene of the display stand covered by the black cloth, Ginzo was more of an act-first person than a think-first person.

Sera Masumi did not join the chase, instead she approached shattered case covered by the black cloth. The Opera music was still blasting in the background by some music player, she was pretty sure it came from the black cloth. She heard the sound of air vents opening, as Kid 1412 dropped from the air vents in the ceiling and gracefully landed on the ground right beside the shattered case.

"Kaito Kid!" the female detective shouted, she sounded angry. The phantom thief turned his head to acknowledge her, as he removed the black cloth covering the stand. With the black cloth gone Masumi could see a music player blasting the opera song as well as the diamond nightingale; they were covered in shattered glass.

"Masumi, I must praise you for not following the cops like a herd of sheep." The thief commented.

"Don't call me by my first name! You don't even know me!" The detective snapped.

Akai Shuichi felt right at home if you tell him to act like an evil syndicate member, but when he had to act as a phantom thief he felt awkward and he slipped out something he shouldn't say. Shuichi was surprised how natural Shinichi sounded just now when he taunted the cops.

"I have figured out you trick. You dropped the black cloth complete with the music player onto the bulletproof display case, the music player is playing an Opera song which has a tone equal to the bulletproof glass case's natural frequency, shattering the case. Your accomplice then appears behind carrying a fake diamond to create the impression that Kid took the diamond already, he then lures the cops away so you can appear to take the diamond for real. I presume both of you were hiding in some kind of air vents before the heist started." The detective explained.

"Good, you are spot on" Sera Masumi did not like the voice Kid was using to talk to her at all, Kid sounded too much like her dead brother (voice changer does not go well with heist costumes).

"So how are you going to escape now?"

The thief picked up the diamond and put it inside his suit, at the same time he readied a sleeping gas bomb.

"I can disguise as an officer, and my accomplice has some tricks up his sleeves. Good night! Sleep tight!" As soon as his finished his sentence Akai activated the bomb, hoping to put his sister to sleep.

It was the biggest blunder Akai Shuichi made in his life, his sister was a lot better than he imagined. With lightning reflex she dodged the gas bomb and vanished from his sight, and before Shuichi could turn around to find the detective a powerful kick landed on his groin from behind. FBI's silver bullet, dressed in Kaitou Kid regalia, collapsed on the ground groaning in pain. Sera Masumi was standing behind Kid, she bent down to unmask Kaitou Kid while he was lying on the ground in agony. Shuichi's mind worked fast and recalled a pretty cool gadget the Kuroba kid showed him, he pressed the button to activate that gadget. Sleeping gas flowed out from Kaitou Kid's armpits, Sera Masumi inhaled the gas and fell asleep.

"_Sleeping gas emitted from the armpits…pretty nifty."_ Shuichi thought as he pinched his nose so as to not inhale the smoke.

Akai Shuichi stood up, with his groin still hurting, as he took off his Kid regalia.

Akai Shuichi covered a sleeping Sera Masumi with Kid's clothing. Akai himself was dressed in the standard armour of a policeman from the Kid Task force, he wore it all along beneath the Kid regalia. Akai actually wanted to just drop in and get the diamond while wearing the task force attire, but Kaito told him just in case someone saw him he should be seen in Kid regalia and not task force uniform.

Akai looked down at his armour, the plate protecting his groin region had cracked, and that was how hard Sera Masumi kicked him.

Akai brazenly limped out of the museum's exit and he was promptly surrounded by cops guarding the entrance.

"Nakamori-keibu is chasing Kid inside the museum right now! He needs your help! Go in the museum and chase him! I am just injured." Akai explained, his voice sounded unusually high-pitched.

The idiotic guards instantaneously abandoned their posts and charged into the museum, forgetting to check whether or not Akai was Kid.

"Where is Kaito Kid!" Nakamori shouted as he and his men frantically ran and combed across the rest of the building.

"Keibu! Alpha squad, we have no sign of Kid."

"Bravo squad, we lost Kid."

The remaining ten squads brought similarly disappointing news to the frustrated inspector.

"Damn! Check every single room, especially the toilets! Our helicopters give us air supremacy over Kid, Kid can't possibly use his hand glider to escape. He is trapped here, inside this building!"

Another Kaitou Kid was hiding in the toilet, he was panting heavily as sweats appeared all over his body. Kudo Shinichi was sweating profusely not simply because he was leading a legion of policemen in a wild chase but also because he timed it just right and he was about to transform back to Edogawa Conan. He hate to admit it but taunting the incompetent inspector and leading them on a wild goose chase was a lot more fun than it should be, it was addicting, maybe he should consider changing jobs.

The policemen finally barged into the toilet Conan was hiding in and swiftly opened every single stall. They found nothing but a little girl who was scared shitless by the massive number of grown men invading the female toilet she was supposedly using. The little girl started crying, the startled policemen thought maybe she was just taking a really long shit which lasted throughout the duration of the heist. With no inclination to be mistaken as paedophiles the policemen quickly let the girl leave without informing Nakamori-keibu or asking her name, after all Kaitou Kid can't possibly disguise as a little girl, right?

The girl sprinted out of the vicinity as soon as possible, after she mixed into the crowd of excited Kid fans she tore off her mask. The girl was Edogawa Conan in disguise. As soon as Kudo Shinichi's temporary antidote wore off, Edogawa Conan flushed the Kid regalia into the toilet (he was shocked that the top hat, white suit and pant actually managed to go down the bowl just like Kaito promised, hell even the shoes and the fake diamond were flushed down. That's some cutting edge disguise tech which Conan sincerely hoped the Organisation does not possess), afterwards he wore some gender-neutral kid clothing as well as his girl mask which was prepared beforehand. Akai actually had the easy part; he just had to take the diamond while Kudo Shinchi distracted the cops.

"Subaru-san, I am out. How are you doing?" Conan spoke to his microphone.

"I am limping…my sister kicked me in the groin…all Kuroba Kaito's fault. He. Will. Pay."

"Are you okay? What exactly happened? Do you actually have the diamond with you?"

"Aside from the possibility that my sister rendered me impotent, I am fine. I have escaped with the diamond."

* * *

When it was 8 pm, Aoko suddenly grabbed and pulled Kaito's cheek really hard. She confirmed that Kaito was not someone else in disguise.

"Kuroba-kun and Konosuke-san, please perform some magic tricks to entertain us." Hakuba Saguru requested.

Kaito opened his mouth wide and showed it to the other teenagers, there was nothing in his mouth. Jii then produced a cake out of thin air and flung it into Kaito's mouth. Kaito chewed the cake for a while before he spat out three balls of Takoyaki onto the table.

"You see? Through my magical mouth I turned a piece of cake into three Takoyaki balls!"

"Gross…" The two females commented.

"But impressive…" Saguru muttered as he grabbed one Takoyaki ball and shoved it into his mouth, it was dry and hot.

"Kaito, this is your birthday present!" Aoko chirped as she dropped a raw fish onto the table.

The birthday star screamed and screamed, he had an extreme fear of fish, he could perform magic tricks, he was Kuroba Kaito. Kuroba Kaito was right in front of their eyes, Kaitou Kid was having a heist somewhere else at the same time, and therefore Kuroba Kaito could not possibly be Kaitou Kid.

Saguru and Akako were confounded, while Aoko looked extremely pleased. Hakuba and Akako were perplexed not just by Kaito's ichthyophobia but also how Kaitou Kid pulled his heist when the one and only Kuroba Kaito as well as he suspected accomplice were right in front of their eyes.

The rest of the birthday party was just like an ordinary birthday party, aside from the slightly tense atmosphere. Kaito cheered loudly when the news reporter confirmed that Kid had gotten away with the jewel while Aoko catcalled and Saguru simply frowned.

Aoko happily left the party convinced that Kaito was not Kaitou Kid meanwhile Saguru and Akako left the party suspecting Kid had more accomplice than they imagined.

* * *

It was another chilly night, an engineering student, a phantom thief and a detective sat in a bar. The engineering student was indulging in a bottle of Bourbon (Baker's Mark), the phantom thief was enjoying a cup of instant noddle (limited edition flavour), and the detective was drinking a cup of strawberry milkshake (original product of Blue Parrot).

"Thanks a lot for your help, although nightingale was not the Pandora I desired to destroy. I will return Nightingale tomorrow. You are no longer indebted to me." The phantom thief informed his companions.

"Good to hear. By the way, Okiya Subaru-san here wants to have a serious talk with you." The child-sized detective replied.

"Why?"

Suddenly the engineering student stood up and grabbed the phantom thief by his collar using only one hand, lifting the thief high up in the air.

"What did you do to my sister? What did you do to Sera Masumi?" The pink-haired man demanded in the voice of a terrible beast.

The mild-mannered pink-haired man was utterly terrifying at that moment (was he bipolar?), Kaito was on the verge of crapping his pants and cold sweat appeared all over his face.

"Did you touch her? You will explain everything you did to her and when you do, you have my permission to die."

Kaito's face was as pale as a ghost. Kaito turned and looked at Tantei-kun.

"Help." Kaito muttered weakly, he was choking.

"You told me I am no longer indebted to you. In fact Subaru-san helped me at helping you so I am indebted to him now! You can't blame me for being a shinigami." The Chibi detective replied in a childish tone with a shrug.

"Help!" Kaito shrieked at the top of his lungs, he sounded like a little girl and it was totally unintentional.

Help did not arrive.

Okiya Subaru believed it was the best instant noodle he ever tried.


End file.
